fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Hotelos'De Loseros
Ostatnio na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki....Nasi uczestnicy musieli przejechać się na Skuterach Śnieżnych w parach...Oczywiście jak przewidywałem Cody pojechała z Heather, która w rewanżu chciała strącić go z klifu, i prawie by się jej to udało, gdyby nie Courtney z Bridgette, które zdążyły go uratować...Ale to nie koniec Atrakcji....Na Ceremonii, pożegnaliśmy Bridgette, która odpadła przez następne oszustwo Heather....Więcej kasy mi naleciało....(pokazują jak gdzieś w oddali Codyego, Gwen i Courtney gonią Heather, następnie pokazują Duncana jak się cały trzęsie z zimna trzymając wędkę zanurzana w dosyć sporym odłamku z lodu, coś złapał a tu wyskakuje Owen, a Duncan wyławia jego gacie XD że ściągnęłam ale nie miałam lepszego pomysłu A Owen oczywiście załamany, a DJ z wrzaskiem ucieka przed niedźwiedziem polarnym)No cóż, dzisiaj damy odpocząć naszym uczestnikom, a zobaczymy co stało się z naszymi dawnymi uczestnikami i zapytamy ich kto ich zdaniem zasługuje na(Pokazuje skrzynkę z kasą) na tą kasę(pokazują go znowu na skuterze śnieżnym)Dowiedźcie się tego na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Chris przyjeżdża już skuterem wodnym i cumuje w przystani: -Witamy w Hotelos'De Loseros!! To luksusowy ciepły hotel do którego trafiają nasi, brutalnie wyrzuceni z Lodowca uczestnicy (Oczywiście wszyscy w kostiumach kąpielowych) Zbliżenie na Justina, który se chodzi po Hotelu i słychać odgłosy aparatów, a on oczywiście szczerzy zęby Saide siedzi razem z Izzy i Noah przy barku w basenie Saide: -Ooooo On jest Taki BOSKI!! Izzy: -Nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz, ale trzeba przyznać że karolyferek Noah robi zdziwione oczy: -Żal mi cię Izzy, a ja myślałem że wolisz Owena Izzy: -Bo wolę, on jest moim dżemem w pączku, ale jakby miał takie boczki...Zresztą, i tak jest od niego lepszy bo Justin jest próżny, a Owen....Jest moim Wielkim Kotkiem Saide: -Jakie to słodkie Noah: -Taa tak słodkie że zaraz puszcze pawia Pojawia się Trent: -Puszczać Pawia to wolno kiedy ty i Heather się obściskujecie Noah podnosi się: -Masz coś do mojej Laski, Frajerze!! Trent: -Mam więcej niż myślisz!! Saide wchodzi między nimi: -Ej chłopaki...Uspokójcie się!! Pojawia się Katie: -Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci Saide: -I kto to mówi, ktoś kto rzuca swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę dla chłopaka Noah: -Nie dziwie jej się...Gdyby moja najlepsza przyjaciółka(zbliżenie jak Izzy wychodzi z basenu) była tak samo gruba jak ty, też bym to zrobił... Saide zebrało się na płacz, a Katie stanęła w jej obronie: -O Zamknij się Noah, bo jesteś tak samo głupi, wstrętny i parszywy jak Heather!!!Trent pomóż mi go stąd wyciągnąć... Trent: -Z wielką chęcią!! Katie bierze Noah za ręce a Trent za nogi, oczywiście on się szarpał, i wyrzucili go w krzaki Noah: -AŁŁŁŁŁ!!!! Saide usiadła przy barku i chciała płakać, ale podeszła do niej Katie z chusteczką: -Nie uważam że jesteś gruba, zawsze byłaś moją przyjaciółką, a zerwałam z tobą NPNCŻ bo powiedziałaś na głos że DJ mi się podoba. Saide: -Rozumiem, prawdziwa przyjaciółka by tego nie powiedziała...Przepraszam...Jestem okropną przyjaciółką Katie: -Nie, jesteś moją najnajlepszą przyjaciółką, i zawsze nią będziesz I się przytulają.... Tymczasem Przy grillu i stołem z jedzeniem, stoi Eva i nakłada sobie jedzenie Eva: -Powinnam bardziej panować nad emocjami...Szybkie nerwy, doprowadziły mnie do eliminacji, ale teraz nauczyłam się nad nimi panować(Słychać głos Ezekiela gdzieś w oddali: Hej Eva, podasz mi sok??)SPADAJ DEBILU!!!A co do mnie i Ezekiela, oddałam mu tą zasraną MP3...Wiecie jaki on jest Wkurzający?? Tymczasem Na leżaku leży Ezekiel z okularami: -Elo elo ziomki, jestem teraz dziany, jak nigdy dotąd...To co z tego że nie wygrałem tej kasy, ale za bycie przegranym też płacą...A zakłady, kto odpadnie następny, podwajają stawkę...Ciekawa tylko jestem czemu Eva już mnie nie lubi(słychać głos Evy w oddali: BO JESTEŚ WREDNYM PRZYGŁUPEM JAKIEGO W ŻYCIU WIDZIAŁAM, DLATEGO!!!!) Obok na leżaku siedzi Harold i coś pisze Ezekiel: -Ziom, co tam bazgrolisz?? Harold: -To dla LeShawny na urodziny Ezekiel: -Ale to dopiero za 3 miesiące Harold: -Nie szkodzi, napisałem już chyba ze 30 takich wierszy Tymczasem Na brzegu basenu siedzi Tyler, a na jego kolanach Lindsay: -Ten kurort jest lepszy od tego okropnego Lodowca, a co najważniejsze jest tu Tyler...Ale nie dotrzymałam obietnicy, miałam nie odpaść przed Heather, a złamałam słowo, mam nadzieje że mój Kotek mi wybaczy... Tyler trzyma Lindsay za ramiona i ją całuje Tymczasem Beth i LeShawna oddają się masażom, przez masażystów LeShawna: -OOoo Tak, nie ma to jak odrobina luksusu.... Beth: -Jak ja się cieszę że zgłosiłam się na ten Lodowiec i Dżunglę, i pomyśleć że to wszystko mamy za darmo LeShawna: -A tak propo, jak tam u ciebie i Codyego?? Beth: -Ehh...Mam nadzieje że tak szybko nie odpadnie, a skoro jesteśmy na temacie chłopców, opowiadaj jak tam u ciebie i Harolda?? LeShawna: -On jest cudowny, o wszystkim myśli, kiedy kładłam się wczoraj spać(pokazują przeszłość...LeShawna w rozpuszczonych włosach i piżamie: Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, podeszłam ale nikogo nie było, zobaczyłam że na podłodze leży karteczka, to wzięłam i przeczytałam a tam było ,,najdroższa LeShawno, jeśli możesz, przyjdź na dół...To niespodzianka...Twój na zawsze Harold" (W przeszłości słychać głos Beth: I co poszłaś??A LeShawna: Jasne że tak, nałożyłam szybko szlafrok i zeszłam na dół, a tam był Harold z kolacją przy świecach, a po kolacji, zaprosił mnie do tańca)AAAaaaaaa Beth: -Jeej, żeby tak Cody zrobił tak dla mnie.... LeShawna: -Jeszcze się doczekasz...Zobaczysz Tymczasem W Jakuzzi Geff i Bridgette przez cały czas się całują W oddali słychać głos Chrisa: -Widać, że Bridgette i Geff cieszą się ze swojego spotkania Geff: -Stary, tu jest Wdeche!! Bridgette: -Jest tu jeszcze lepiej niż sezon temu...Chris widzę że się starasz I znowu się całują Zbliżenie na Chrisa w porcie: -No to dowiedzieliśmy się co porabiają nasi przegrani, ale dziś to oni zdecydują kto ma odpaść, zostańcie z nami, i oglądajcie dalej!! Zbliżenie już wieczorem, wszyscy zebrali się przy basenie wielkim, a Trent gra coś na gitarze Katie: -Hej, a jeśli mielibyście wybór, to chcielibyście żeby kto wygrał?? Saide: -Ja uważam że to ty powinnaś wygrać Katie: -A mi chodziło o finałową siódemkę Saide: -AAAaa, to ja głosuję na DJa żeby wygrał Izzy: -Ja również, ale DJ wygrał sezon temu, teraz wolę żeby wygrał Owen Katie: -Ja popieram pomysł Saide Geff: -Ja też Owena, to super gościu Przybija piątkę z Izzy Trent: -Mam spory dylemat, Courtney czy Gwen, Courtney to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, a Gwen to moja dziewczyna Noah: -Ty się jeszcze pytasz, zawsze się wybiera dziewczynę, wiec ja typuję Heather Tyler: -Wytypowałbym Lindsay gdyby dalej była w grze, ale wybiorę Gwen Bridgette: -Moim zdaniem Courtney powinna wygrać Lindsay: -Ja też wybiorę Courtney Beth: -A ja zmienię zdanie i wybiorę Codyego LeShawna: -Mam dylemat, Gwen czy Cody, ale jednak wybiorę Gwen Harold: -A ja Codyego, jest super kumpel Ezekiel: -Za żadne skarby nie wybiorę Duncana Eva: -Bo on po prostu jest lepszy od ciebie....Twardziel Nagle niewiadomo skąd pojawia się Chris: -Witam was Luzerzy, dzisiaj to wy wybierzecie, kto ma odejść z Lodowca Totalnej Porażki Lindsay: -Nie może być Chris: -Może...Radzę się wam poważnie zastanowić...Katie, Saide...Zaczynacie Katie: -OOoo wiem kto powinien wygrać OWEN!!! Odgłos dzwonka Saide: -MASZ RACJE!!!OWEN DO BOJU!!! Odgłos dzwonka Wszyscy okrzyk Eva: -Wy dwie idiotki jesteście naprawdę popaprane, Chris powiedział kto ma odpaść, a nie wygrać, a wy odrazu krzyczycie Owen Odgłos Dzwonka Chris: -No to mamy 3 głosy na Owena Eva: -Zamknij się!! Trent: -Chris, to nie fer, wszyscy lubią Owena(odgłos dzwonka)i chcą żeby to on wygrał!! Chris: -4 głosy Izzy: -LUDZIE ZAMKNIJCIE JADACZKI I ODCZEPCIE SIĘ OD MOJEGO OWENA!!! Odgłos dzwonka, a Izzy wali się po głowie Ezekiel: -Ja tam myślę że Owen jest spoko gość Odgłos dzwonka Wszyscy: -NIEE!! Chris: -6 głosów. No Lindsay, co nam powiesz?? Lindsay: -Nie bój żaby, ja nie powiem Omar Słychać słaby odgłos dzwonka Tyler: -Skarbie!!!???Właśnie zagłosowałaś na Owena!! Odgłos Dzwonka Lindsay: -Niee...Mozesz głosować tylko na finałową siódemkę, na przykład na Omara Znowu słaby dzwonek Chris: -9 głosów Na Lodowcu Chef pcha Owena na Lodołamacz, podchodzi Chris a na Lodołamaczu Owen smutny z walizkami Chris: -Więc, nasi Luzerzy zdecydowali, że to Owen ma dziś odejść, kto będzie następny?? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Lodowca Totalnej Porażki!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki